O Presente da Mamãe
by yue -begin
Summary: O verdadeiro significado de ser Mãe!


**Atenção:** Os personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem (infelizmente),eles pertencem a titia Rumiko que deu a oportunidade da gente conhecer (XD) então créditos dos personagens a ela,mais a Fanfic e minha e fica por minha conta

**O Presente da Mamãe**

_**Era dia das mães uma das datas que deixava InuYasha bastante frustrado.Alem de ser bastante ocupado com a empresa ele estava a um ano e meio casado com a mulher que amava.Kagome sempre o ajudava a escolher o presente de Izanyo.Mais este ano seria diferente pois ela viajou para passar o final de semana com a própria mãe.Ou seja estava perdido!**_

- Sinto muito,não poder estar ai com você,mais a tempos não vinha aqui – Disse Kagome.

- Compreendo,mais eu não sei o que dar para ela – Lamentou – Não pode me dar nenhuma dica?

- Sinceramente eu já estou esgotada de idéias para o dias das mães,já demos todos os presentes possíveis para ela – Disse Kagome.

- Perfume?

- Presente do ano passado.

- Relógio?

- Ano retrasado.

- Bolsa?

- Presente de aniversario.

- Um dia no SPA?

- Presente de Natal do ano retrasado.

- Uma viagem?

- Você deu para ela nas férias.Admita Inuyasha você ficou sem opções de presentes, pesquise nas lojas.Creio que encontrara algo.

- E a única opção que resta mesmo.Tchau,ligo mais tarde.

- Beijo.

_**Já era véspera do dia das mães,onde ele encontraria um presente em 24h?**_

_**Era impossível,ele foi no shopping.Ate para achar uma misera vaga no estacionamento era difícil! Mais enfim achou.**_

_**Subiu e foi ate uma loja bem famosa de roupas,sua mãe ainda tinha o corpo de moca,não seria difícil achar uma roupa que não coubesse nela.Mais não se agradou por nenhuma,achava que aquilo não fazia nem o tipo de Kagome.**_

_**Foi numa loja de cosméticos.Mais não obteve sucesso. **_

_**Foi ate a praça de alimentação e se sentou pois se a pensar:**_

_**Não poderia deixar de dar presente,sabia que Sesshumaru traria de umas de suas viagens com Rin um presente magnífico.**_

_**E como seria daqui a alguns anos?Kagome seria mãe e ela ainda teria que ajuda-lo a escolher o próprio presente?**_

_**Não! Tinha que ir atrás de um presente que agradasse Izanyo.Mais o que?**_

_**Começou a bater cabeça,o que ela dava a sua mãe quando ele era pequeno?Coisas que fazia na escola,er...ela gostava,Mais só quando ele era pequeno!**_

_**Poderia lhe comprar uma casa.Não Izanyo jamais mudaria de sua casa.**_

_**O que?Mais o que? **_

_**Precisava da ajuda de Kagome,tratou de discar os números da esposa e esperar ate que ela atendesse.**_

_**Um tempinho depois:**_

- Preciso da sua ajuda.

- Inuyasha,você não conseguiu decidir o que dar pra sua mãe?

- Não!

- Calma já tentou perguntar pra ela o que ela quer?

- Não,como eu não pensei nisso antes!

- Te amo

- Também,volta logo.

- Aproveite enquanto isso.

- Vou pensar no seu caso!

- Tchau amorzinho.

- Tchau Kagome Taisho.

_**Inuyasha discou então o numero da casa dos pais**__:_

_-_ Mãe?

- Oi,Inuyasha.

- O que a senhora quer ganhar de dias das mães?

- O que eu queria ganhar já ganhei a anos.

- Já?

- Sim.Você!

- Eu? – Questionou incrédulo – Como assim?

- O meu maior presente foi você – Explicou.

- Entendo! Bom era só isso mesmo.

- Tchau! Espero você amanha.

- Então ate!

- Beijos,meu amor.Mamae te ama!

- Eu também.

_**Discou o numero de Kagome novamente.**_

- O que foi Inuyasha?

- Como você sabia que era eu?

- Você passou o dia todo me ligando.

- Enfim.Quero dizer que achei o presente da mamãe.

_**No dia seguinte,especificamente no almoço de dia das mães:**_

- Bom gente,vamos começar a entrega dos presentes – Disse o patriarca da família – Comecemos por mim.

- Oh.Querido – Disse Izanyo após receber do marido um álbum de fotos da família.

- Nossa vez! – Exclamou Rin,entregando assim uma caixa com um colar – E da Normandia – Concluiu Sesshumaru.

- Nossa vez – Disse Miroku – Pronto tia, brincos e um colar de ouro.Izanyo sorriu e agradeceu - Esperamos que goste – Disse Sango.

- Sua vez Inuyasha – Disse Taisho.

- So um momento – Disse correndo para dentro da casa – Pronto,mamãe.Sei que não e algo para a senhora se recordar ou usar,mais isso me ensinou o significado dos dias das mães.

- E o que seria.Querido? – Disse Izanyo.

- E que a senhora não ganha presente somente neste dia.E sim todos os dias – Disse Inuyasha lhe entregando uma rosa.

_**Espero que tenham gostado esse e meu presente de dia das mães para a minha,a sua, alias de todos.Afinal elas merecem! Podemos viver sem um pai,mais sem uma mãe,jamais! Ate um animal necessita de sua mãe! Ate mesmo quando elas são "cruéis"conosco de vez enquanto.Mais isso e para o nosso bem,porque a verdade e: Elas so querem o nosso bem.Alias que mãe que ver seu filho sofrer?**_

_**Então essa fic e dedicada a elas.Me despeço junto com essa musica que esse dia seja mágico para todas as mães do Brasil e do mundo! **_

_**Feliz dia das mães!**_

_**Roberto Carlos**_

_**Com Você. **_

_**Com você  
Conheci a grandeza do amor  
Com você  
Vi que o sol tem mais luz e mais cor  
Com você  
Aprendi a sorrir e viver  
Porque tudo o que eu sempre quis ter  
Muito mais eu encontro em você**_

**_Com você  
É que a vida pra mim tem valor  
Com você  
Não existe a tristeza e a dor_**

**_Com você  
Vou além dos limites de um ser  
À procura do que possa ter  
De mais lindo pra te oferecer_**

**_Você é muito mais que a minha própria vida  
É o sol e as estrelas do meu universo  
Você é a canção mais bonita que eu canto  
É a frase de amor mais linda do meu verso  
Você, você é meu amor  
Você, você é meu amor_**

**_Com você  
Vou além dos limites de um ser  
À procura do que possa ter  
De mais lindo pra te oferecer_**

**_Você é muito mais que a minha própria vida  
É o sol e as estrelas do meu universo  
Você é a canção mais bonita que eu canto  
É a frase de amor mais linda do meu verso  
Você, você é meu amor  
Você, você é meu amor_**


End file.
